See What Happened If You Leave Us Alone
by LittleLawlie
Summary: Sehun dan Baekhyun yang uring-uringan di tinggal kedua penjaganya. "Aku rindu Chanyeolie…" "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hyung?" "nnggh…hyuung..hh" "YAK! A-APA INI?". Lihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian meninggalkan kami. Kaihun. Chanbaek. Yaoi Fanfiction.


**See What Happened If You Leave Us Alone**

 **Summary : Sehun dan Baekhyun yang uring-uringan di tinggal kedua penjaganya.** _ **"Aku rindu Chanyeolie…"**_ _ **"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hyung?"**_ _ **"nnggh…hyuung..hh" "YAK! A-APA INI?"**_ **. Lihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian meninggalkan kami. Kaihun. Chanbaek. Yaoi Fanfiction.**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Kaihun, ChanBaek Slight Sebaek-Baekhun non-romance_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Lemon, Underage Sex, Pedophilia._

 **Chapter 1**

"Aku capek…"

itu yang terpatri di pikiran Sehun sekarang ini, pasalnya guru muda yang dipanggil _Lee Saem_ itu sedang berdiri didepan kelas dan mengoceh tidak jelas, sudah sedari tadi Sehun begini, duduk lemas tanpa tenaga dan memandang entah kemana. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna lagi bahasa pengantar yang dipakai gurunya sehingga segalanya kedengaran seperti siaran televisi berbahasa India. Atau Thailand. Atau Rusia. Atau yang lainnya, apapun yang sulit dieja dan perlu kepekaan telinga. Sehun hanya mengerti bahasa ibunya saat ini, yang lainnya bahasa alien. Entalah Sehun tidak begitu peduli.

Ia kesal sebenarnya, bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao waktu pemuda sok-jantan-padahal- _uke_ itu menimpuk kepalanya dengan ensiklopedi sejarah zaman kolonial. Paling-paling juga cuma meledeknya saja tanpa tahu alasan kenapa Sehun seharian kelihatan seperti sedang konstipasi.

Sekali lagi, Sehun menghela napas panjang.

Hingga akhirnya.

" _Okay, that's all for today. See you tomorrow morning, kids."_

" _Thank you."_

Seluruh murid di kelas berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas mengikuti setelah _Lee Saem_ , guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris keluar dari ruangan. Semua, kecuali Sehun. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya dari tadi, terkapar di atas meja. Tangan membentuk segitiga, menyangga kepalanya yang menoleh ke kiri dengan mata tertutup dan bibir melengkung lesu.

Entah apa atau kebetulan hari itu juga juara satu paralel yang terkenal dengan ke ke-hyperaktifannya— _idiot_ menurut Sehun – dan pandai menempatkan diri yang satu kelas dengan Sehun mendadak jadi kalem.

Kenapa? Karena diamnya anak ini berati ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Bukan karena memperhatikan pelajaran seperti biasa, tetapi terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Dapat dilihat di bangku deretan kedua dari depan, samping kiri depan lokasi Sehun, Byun Baekhyun duduk siap, mematung dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Beberapa kali sudah para guru menghampirinya sekedar bertanya apa anak ini baik-baik saja karena anak satu itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya sewaktu diminta menjawab pertanyaan. Baekhyun menjawabnya di tempat, benar, dan tidak maju ke depan. Sekali lagi, Tidak seperti biasanya.

Fenomena yang cukup luar biasa, dan efeknya juga tidak sekedar ricuh saja. Selain anak-anak satu kelas ribut menanggapi mereka, trio –Jongdae- Lay -Xiumin– juga kewalahan menangani Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nangis di kelas sewaktu pelajaran matematika. Baekhyun memang tidak bersuara, tapi Lay yang dapat kursi di sampingnya jadi panik seketika begitu melihat Baekhyun sesenggukan dan bahunya bergetar. Hingga pada puncak sang guru mata pelajaran saat itu memintanya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan, di mana Lay harus menggendong Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat dan tidak mau jalan sendiri.

Aneh, tidak biasanya bocah itu seperti ini alih-alih biasanya dia berlari-larian mengelilingi sekolah seperti anak autis. Itulah yang ada dipikiran anak kelas terhadap namja mungil yang katanya jenius itu.

Selain itu Baekhyun juga tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Dan, hei, bisa apa dia kalau diberi tatapan memelas dengan mata berlinang air mata dan wajah merona merah seperti itu?

Akhirnya Lay harus meminta tolong Jongdae dan Xiumin yang notabene termasuk salah satu dari banyaknya _bodyguard_ tersembunyi Baekhyun yang cukup over-protektif bergantian menjaga Baekhyun hingga dia terlelap dan menjemputnya kembali di jam istirahat ke dua.

Lain ladang lain belalang. Lain Baekhyun, lain pula Sehun.

Jika Baekhyun hanya membuat orang bingung karena menangis tiba-tiba dan merengek macam bayi kelaparan, Sehun justru kelihatan horor di mata orang-orang sekitar.

Iya

Bayangkan saja, Namja yang terkenal dengan kemanjaan serta senyum eyes smile dan aktif dalam segala hal itu tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam dan tidak mau makan. Padahal tadi beberapa orang seperti Kris, Suho, dan bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membelikannya roti strawberry kesukaannya. Tao juga sudah susah-susah membelikan satu kotak makan lengkap dengan nasi dan daging lezat. Jarang-jarang Tao menampilkan sisi _dere_ -nya seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja gagal.

Sehun tetap kuat terpancang pada tempatnya dan tak bergeser barang sedikitpun. Tidak peduli sekalipun kruyukan perutnya terdengar hingga keluar, Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas panjang.

Lalu, apa yang membuat dua orang paling berpengaruh di kelas mereka (yang satunya sebagai pembuat onar dan satunya lagi yang mendamaikan ketika chaos melanda) ini jadi kelihatan hampir tak bernyawa?

Sebenarnya alasan keduanya sama.

Alasan itu pula yang memaksa Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan nelangsa, tampang mirip anak anjing terinjak buntutnya, pulang bersama ke sebuah apartement luas berjarak sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sekolah mereka.

Tidak, rumah mereka berbeda.

Tidak, ayah Baekhyun berkelana. Ibunya pergi entah ke mana.

Orang tua Sehun bulan madu tujuh hari dalam seminggu, jadi biarkan dan lupakan saja mereka.

Yang jadi pertanyaan. Kenapa mereka bisa ada di _apartement_ satu ini?

Tentu saja, karena _caretaker_ yang seharusnya selalu mengurusi mereka mendapat panggilan kerja ke luar kota dan Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam masa liburan mereka. Mau tidak mau, dua orang ini harus menunggu di rumah.

Berdua.

Sendirian.

Tanpa ada yang menemani.

Heh, orang tua mereka mana peduli untuk sekedar datang dan menjaga anaknya selama pengurus mereka tidak ada. Salah mereka sendiri sih, dulu diajak pulang ikut Papa-Mama gak mau.

Paragraf kedua di atas ini adalah alasan mutungnya dua sahabat dekat di sana.

Setelah bermalas-malasan di kelas tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, petugas kebersihan sekolah memergoki dua sejoli ini tengah hilang dalam bayangan mereka dan menyuruh mereka berdua pulang. Berjalan gontai, mereka akhirnya kembali ke apartement tempat mereka tinggal selama dua tahun terakhir.

Sesampainya di dalam mansion, masing-masing segera menempatkan diri di atas ranjang besar di ruang utama tanpa ganti seragam lebih dulu, frustasi.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan se-stress ini andai saja tidak ada kejadian kencan-ganda-tembak-massal sewaktu Baekhyun dan Sehun lolos masuk ke sekolah berstandar internasional yang pakai bahasa pengantar bahasa Inggris itu. Mereka sendiri heran ketika tau-tau mereka membuka mata dan mendapati atap mobil dan di luar jendela gelap. Setelah itu mereka berhenti di dekat pusat perbelanjaan untuk parkir, dan berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah festival kota sepuluh menit dari tempat parkir mereka dan diajak jalan-jalan sambil makan sepuasnya.

Dan di akhir acara keduanya mendapatkan ciuman selamat lolos ke sekolah menengah tingkat akhir dan kalimat pernyataan cinta dari _caretaker_ masing-masing di dua tempat berbeda sebelum kemudian mereka pulang bersama.

Ya.. agak menggelikan memang, namanya juga anak muda.

Waktu itu memang kedua anak muda ini belum merasakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengikuti alur cerita, menuruti apapun yang dikatakan kekasih mereka yang lebih tua dan dianggap lebih berpengalaman. Kini setahun berlalu, dan perasaan keduanya semakin menggebu-gebu.

Lalu ketika hasrat ingin terus bersama itu tengah di puncak-puncaknya, dua kekasih mereka yang memang ada di perusahaan yang sama harus pergi bekerja keluar kota.

Katanya sih paling cepat satu minggu.

Paling lama bisa jauh dari perkiraan itu.

Dua helaan napas ditarik bersamaan.

"Chanyeol–"

"Jonginie–"

"–cepetan pulang..."

Keduanya mengumandangkan nama _caretaker_ masing-masing dengan nada suara merengek, masih dalam posisi satu tengkurap dan yang lain memeluk guling erat.

Sekarang, mau apa mereka selama menunggu kepulangan kekasih tercinta?

Akhirnya, keduanya berakhir dengan bercerita tentang kehidupan cinta masing-masing. Bayangkan saja acara mereka itu seperti agenda kumpul-kumpul para yeoja puber yang suka bicara cinta dengan kawan sebaya mereka. Persis seperti itu. Termasuk selingan jeritan, pekikan, dan olok-olok memalukan tiap kali ada cerita yang menarik hati pendengarnya.

Yah, seperti saat Sehun cerita bagaimana Jongin menciumnya dengan ganas di kamar mandi misalnya. Baekhyun langsung meledeknya dengan curcolan dan memeluk Sehun yang merona merah dengan gemas. Beda dengan Baekhyun, waktu Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol suka menyentuhnya di sana-sini, Sehun justru yang kelihatan panas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu luar biasa.

Mereka imut, ya?

Mungkin kalian semua akan tetap menganggap mereka imut, manis, polos, bersih, tanpa dosa, itu kalau kalian tidak meneruskan membaca.

"Hei, Sehun. Kira-kira kita mau melakukan apa ya selama menunggu Jongin dan Yeolie pulang?"

Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun memanggil caretaker-nya dengan panggilan macam itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin mereka cepat pulang."

Baekhyun berpikir. Terus berpikir. Berpikir keras.

Ah.

...kosong.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan agar mereka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan kembali secepat mungkin?"

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita rekam video saja lalu kirim ke Jongin? Aku ada _e-mail_ -nya. Mungkin kalau kita buat video minta mereka cepat pulang, mereka akan bekerja lebih keras."

"Itu ide ba– TUNGGU! AKU TAHU!"

Sehun terdiam, menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya punya masukan yang cukup bagus untuk dipertimbangkan. Entah apa itu, tapi melihat Baekhyun kembali mengulum senyum senang khas miliknya, Sehun semakin yakin kalau tidak apa-apa mengikuti ide kawannya ini.

Dan mereka mulai mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan di dalam kamar luas tersebut.

Kamera, cek.

 _Tripod,_ cek.

 _Lighting_ , cek.

 _Laptop,_ cek.

"Oke, beres." Ucap Sehun begitu ia selesai mengatur handicam resolusi tinggi milik Jongin dan mengarahkannya dengan _angle_ yang diminta Baekhyun, agar bagian tengah ruangan kelihatan jelas. Baekhyun sendiri pergi keluar ruangan dan agak lama. Katanya tadi dia akan menutup pintu gerbang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lama sekali.

Sehun kembali berbaring di atas ranjang empuk sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal berwarna biru muda kesayangannya. Ruangan ini memang kamar Sehun, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua menginap di rumah Chanyeol yang lokasinya paling dekat dengan sekolah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Jongin yang harus pindah kereta dua kali. Sebenarnya Sehun jarang tidur di kamarnya sendiri kecuali Jongin sedang sibuk atau dia ingin tidur sendiri. Biasanya ia akan memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan tidur di sana. Karenanya rasanya agak aneh jika ia tidur sendiri seperti ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Sehun.

Usulan Baekhyun.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hyungnya itu. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai saja ketika Sehun bertanya tentang ini-itu. Jika Baekhyun menjawab dengan kalimat, paling-paling hanya "Tenang saja, Sehun. Ini pasti berhasil! Aku jamin. Chanyeol selalu pulang cepat kalau sudah kena jurusku."

Kalau Chanyeol pulang awal, berarti Jongin juga akan diseret serta. Jadi mereka akan benar-benar kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Yah, asalkan untuk membuat kekasihnya pulang cepat, Sehun akan melakukannya, seaneh apapun kedengarannya.

"Hyung…"

"Ahh…Hmmh…"

"Kau…tidak apa-apa?"

Anggukan kecil dari yang lebih tinggi mengindikasi Sehun untuk melanjutkan gerakan tangannya. Ia memulai perlahan-lahan, memijat batang kejantanan mereka berdua sembari Baekhyun terus mengerang keras.

…Bagaimana bisa sampai jadi seperti ini? Sungguh.

Sehun mengingat-ingat eksklamasi Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia punya ide yang akan membuat kekasih mereka berlari secepat kilat ke rumah. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tentang apakah itu yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sehun. Dia bilang akan menceritakan detilnya kalau Sehun sudah bilang mau ikut bekerja sama.

Dan tentu saja Sehun akan setuju apapun itu, asal bisa lebih cepat melihat Jongin saja.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan malam pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana Chanyeol pulang terburu-buru, masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melepas kaus kaki dan asal terjang masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Waktu itu Baekhyun sedang belajar di depan meja, dan tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik paksa ke atas kasur. Baekhyun tidak membantah, terlalu terkejut melihat kekasihnya yang selesai bekerja satu jam lebih awal.

Kejadian-kejadian setelah itu, Baekhyun masih sangat ingat. Chanyeol mulai mencumbu bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya, menggerakkan otot basah itu di dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya. Bibir itu juga mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Lidah menjilat tulang belikat, mengisap tengkuk hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas ungu-kemerahan yang baru hilang beberapa hari kemudian. Tangan Chanyeol menjamah dari atas ke bawah. Meremas surai-surai coklat tua, mengelus pipi yang basah karena air mata yang keluar akibat kesulitan menahan nikmatnya tiap sentuhan yang diterima, memilin kedua puting yang mengeras, meraba tiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya, meremas alat genitalnya di bawah sana.

Memasuki lubang analnya yang tak pernah dieksplor sebelumnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menjelaskan proses peneterasi yang lumayan sakit di awal, hingga masuk ke bagian inti.

Tentu saja tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi semerah apa wajah mereka berdua, terutama Sehun, saat itu. Baekhyun mungkin masih bisa bicara sekalipun terbata-bata, tapi jauh di dalam, ia sangat gelisah karena menceritakan pengalaman ranjangnya pada orang lain, sekalipun itu Sehun.

Selain itu mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya

… Baekhyun mulai merasa terganggu dengan celananya yang mulai terasa sempit.

Dan di sanalah, Sehun mematikan lampu tengah yang besar, menyalakan empat lampu kecil yang remang-remang. Ia berjalan menuju kamera dan menyalakannya, memastikan sudut pengambilannya dapat menangkap aktivitas mereka hingga beberapa menit –atau mungkin beberapa jam– ke depan. Ia sempat menangkap adegan Baekhyun melucuti kemejanya sebelum kemudian menurunkan retsleting celana dan melemparkan celana panjangnya asal. Di sana, terbaring dengan wajah memerah, melihat ke atas –ke arah kamera– Baekhyun yang telentang bertelanjang dada. Boxer hitam bergaris hijau kelihatan sempit dan basah di bagian depan.

"Sehun, cepatlah kemari."

Dan setelah itu Sehun menelanjangi dirinya, melanjutkan dengan melakukan banyak hal bersama, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan posisi seperti sekarang ini. Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang, Baekhyun di atasnya, tangan melingkar di leher Sehun, dahi diletakkan di pundak. Kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan, pinggul bergerak resah, berusaha menambah sentuhan yang ada. Tangan Sehun memijat-mijat kedua batang kejantanan tersebut, terkadang meremas kuat. Tangan lain menyangga tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"Ennghh…Nnh, Sehun…" Tanpa terasa, gerakan pinggul Baekhyun semakin meliar. Ia mulai menggerakkan dirinya sendiri dan memeluk Sehun erat. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut pink Sehun, menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas dengan dansa lidah. Baekhyun mendorong Sehun hingga punggung menyentuh permukaan sprei yang halus. Sehun hanya bisa membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di atasnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dan menghisap lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ambil faktanya saja, Sehun belum pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman dengan Jongin, tapi Baekhyun sudah sampai melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak tahu ia harus apa, jadi mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun menuntunnya akan lebih baik.

"Hnnh…H-hei –mmh– Sehun," Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, saliva menghubungkan lidah keduanya, terputus, membasahi dagu. Melapisi bibir yang berkilat basah di bawah cahaya remang lampu berwarna kuning. "Bantu aku?"

Sehun hanya bisa berkedip saja. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Membantu apa? Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini. Yang diolah otaknya hanya betapa panasnya udara saat itu, dan bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya jika melihatnya melakukan hal seperti ini dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap hyung sendiri.

Pikiran terakhirnya instan membuatnya semakin terangsang dan adrenalin terpacu makin kencang. Darah serasa terpompa ke dua ujung tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hyung?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun segera membalik badannya, memposisikan dirinya di depan Sehun hingga pemuda tinggi itu dapat melihat miliknya yang keras dengan glans merah basah berlumuran precum. Baekhyun sendiri tidak banyak bicara, ia mengecup bagian kepala milik Sehun, tangan kiri meremas-remas dari pangkal hingga bagian yang tak tergenggam tangan. Tangan kanan ikut menyentuh, tetapi lebih fokus melumuri jari dengan precum dan membasahi tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun mulai memasukkan milik Sehun ke dalam mulutnya hingga ia merasa tidak bisa lebih jauh dan hampir tersedak. Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya, sembari mengisap kencang.

"Hmmph–" Di sisi lain, Sehun mencoba menutup mulutnya sendiri, tetapi mulai menjauhkan tangan dari depan bibir begitu ia teringat tujuan awal mereka melakukan hal ini.

Menggoda Jongin dan Chanyeol, memaksa mereka kerja rodi, dan membuat mereka kembali lebih awal beberapa hari.

Dan lihatlah betapa Baekhyun sepertinya serius melakukan ini. Sehun sadar Baekhyun selalu melirik ke arah kamera tiap ada kesempatan.

"Nnn, hyuung..hhh…"

Melihat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan mulutnya yang mengulum kejantanan Sehun, Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia tipe yang cepat belajar, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah melihat Baekhyun praktek di depan matanya.

Sehun meraih batang kejantanan Baekhyun yang berkedut, meneteskan cairan precum dari ujungnya yang merah sempurna. Sehun mencoba menjilat tetesan tersebut. 'Asin,' batinnya. Tetapi ia membiarkan bibirnya menangkap ujung tersebut, mengisap hanya bagian ujungnya saja seolah ia memaksa keluar cairan putih lengket tersebut.

Di ujung sana, Baekhyun yang merasakan sentuhan Sehun mengerang, bibirnya lepas dari milik Sehun. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di perut Sehun. Tangannya masih meremas kejantanan yang semakin mengeras dan membesar.

"Ahh.. …"

Mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya, Sehun mengulum ujung kepala, menjilatinya, lalu melepaskannya dengan bunyi 'plop' yang terdengar di ruangan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"C-cukup...Kita selesaikan sendiri-sendiri saja."

Pertama, Sehun mengira Baekhyun ingin mereka berhenti melakukannya, yang tentu saja tidak. Gila apa, berhenti ketika libido sedang di puncak-puncaknya?

Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang, kepala bersandar pada bantal ia mengangkat tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya. Menjilati sela-sela jari, mengemutnya macam permen hingga saliva mengalir dari mulutnya turun ke dagu, menetes ke leher jenjangnya. Sehun melihat dengan wajah memerah panas. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya, bagaimana bibir itu mengecup jari-jarinya sendiri, kedua _matanya_ melirik seduktif ke arah kamera, kemudian matanya tertutup dan ia mengeluarkan jemarinya. Tangannya di bawa ke belakang, kaki diangkat mengangkang dan mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya sendiri.

"Ummh...Sehunnie, kau juga..."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, kemudian menenggak ludahnya. Grogi.

Tapi toh Sehun sudah setuju dengan rencana Baekhyun, dan dia akan lakukan ini hingga akhir.

Sehun mengimitasi gerakan Baekhyun, namun dengan gerakan lebih ragu-ragu. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan ini. Di telinganya berkumandang suara Baekhyun yang mengerang keras sementara ia masih membasahi jari-jarinya dengan saliva.

"Chanyeol...Chan...Nnnghhh, Chanyeol–"

Sehun masih menutup matanya bahkan setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia membayangkannya, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin ada di hadapannya sekarang. Jari-jari besar dan kasar menyentuh kulitnya. Membayangkan bagaimana ujung jemari itu mengelus lubang analnya sebelum menyelip masuk ke dalam hingga ke pangkal telapak tangan.

"...Jongg...in..."

Aneh. Rasanya sangat aneh. Tetapi ia bisa mendengarnya dan ia sudah mendengar cerita Baekhyun betapa nikmatnya ketika lubangnya dipeneterasi, sehingga Sehun terus membayangkan Jongin ada di atasnya, membayangkan jemarinya sebagai milik Jongin, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin akan berbisik seduktif di samping telinganya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Bibirnya bergerak spontan. Mengeja nama kekasihnya. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Membalik tubuhnya, mencari angle yang lebih nyaman, menambahkan jari kedua, ketiga.

Mereka tidak bisa berhenti.

Sementara itu Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman, air mata mengalir keluar. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya juga, dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, dengan kaki gemetar mendekati Sehun dan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

"Sehunnie..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali naik ke atas Sehun, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang masih menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Satu tangan Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Sehun terlalu banyak, sementara tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke dalam liang hangat dan ketat.

'Ini belum cukup', batinnya. Ia butuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol ada di sini bersamanya, memeluknya dalam dekapan hangatnya, mencumbui tubuhnya, memasukinya dan mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang memandangnya balik dengan mata berkabut oleh napsu. Tersenyum, Baekhyun menurunkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir, tangan tetap bergerak sendiri-sendiri.

Dan mereka terus melanjutkannya, berciuman sambil membayangkan pasangan masing-masing tengah mendominasi dan bukannya diri mereka sendiri, hingga mencapai klimaks dan keduanya terbaring lemah.

Di lain tempat, Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol tengah memandangi layar monitor ketika benda laknat itu menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh dua Namja yang tidak lain adalah kekasih hati keduanya, meneriakkan nama mereka dengan keras tanpa ditahan.

Kedua pria itu bersumpah akan mengirimkan buket bunga dengan penuh cinta kepada siapapun yang memesankan mereka kamar hotel dengan dinding kedap suara.

Kim Jongin tak kuasa menahan frustasinya. Sehun. Sehun -nya yang manis dan polos, yang dia jaga bahkan sampai tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman dan dansa lidah, tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya rekaman video porno sebegitu hebohnya. Dan dari semua orang yang menemaninya, harus Byun Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Berciuman. Blowjob.

HEI BAEKHYUN, KAU TAHU TIDAK BAHKAN MENYENTUH MILIK SEHUN PUN DIA BELUM PERNAH.

Kim Jongin membuat catatan mental, ia akan menghukum Sehun hingga dia lupa pernah melakukan ini dan itu dengan Baekhyun.

…dan jangan lupa _download_.

Di samping Jongin, sudah bisa dilihat pria rambut hitam yang wajahnya gelap sempurna hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Kedua mata berkilat tajam.

Alih-alih membuat catatan mental seperti mitra kerjanya, Chanyeol menggumam.

"Kita selesaikan urusan secepatnya, Jongin."

TBC or END

A/N:

HAHAHAHAHA GUA BIKIN APAA?

Saya balik lagi nih dengar cerita Kaihun-Chanbaek, kan saya janji mau hijrah di fandom ini wkwkw, adakah yang nungguin saya? *kedip-kedip* (Reader: GAK!)

Ini cerita terinspirasi setelah melihat salah satu anak cowo kelas saya yang hyperaktif tiba-tiba jadi pendiem gitu, abis itu saya juga jadi keinget pernah baca ff chanbaek lemon bagus dan akhirnya jadilah ff ini XD

Maapin ya kalo kurang hot, saya aja belom cukup umur sebenarnya membuat beginian XD

Oiya makasih yang udah ngereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite di cerita saya yang sebelumnya *bow* maaf gak saya bales satu-satu, saya kasih cium aja deh :** (reader: idih ogahh!) tapi seneng dapat respon positif dan ternyata Kaihun Shipper itu banyak banget yaa, ayo kita lestarikan terus Kaihun sama Chanbaek wkwkwk.

Soal cerita ini sebenernya saya udah pikirin lanjutannnya, tapi saya mau liat dulu, ada peminatnya gak? Kalau banyak saya usahakan fast update kalau gak terlalu saya usahakan update tapi mungkin agak lama, karena saya masih SMA dan tugas guru-guru suka menyita waktu . Oiya buat chap selanjunya mau NC baekyeol atau Kaihun nih? Ayo di Vote.

Terakhir All

Review Guys, Annyeonggg


End file.
